


Not As I Remember

by AlanaG



Series: The Devil Within [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Family Dynamics, Gen, Memory Alteration, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanaG/pseuds/AlanaG
Summary: The girl dies, as he knows she will. The woman he reunites with is nothing if not a mystery.
Relationships: Minor Elena Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson
Series: The Devil Within [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039126
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	Not As I Remember

His brother betrays him. Perhaps he should have seen it coming. Niklaus was never one to forgive, even when the transgression was justified. Sadly, though warranted, Elijah had tried to kill him, so Klaus’ retribution was swift and brutal.

No doubt, Klaus intended to leave him incapacitated for a century or two before he felt that Elijah had learned his lesson and had properly suffered for his betrayal. Imagine Elijah’s surprise when he sleeps for only a few months, and it’s Damon Salvatore of all people who wakes him.

Privately, Elijah wouldn’t have been opposed to Elena being the one to awaken him from his slumber once more, but he supposed that was too much to ask.

He’s elated by her survival, though the preservation of her mortality, no doubt seems bittersweet, if not downright cruel with her life and blood under the control of his brother — the brother Elijah had failed to kill.

Elijah could hardly believe the gall of the Salvatores, well actually, he could. Still, he thought the two would have learned their lesson about going behind Elena’s back and making decisions without her, especially when it concerned her. 

The last time had resulted in her having to put Elijah down and then waking him up not a few days later. The most egregious offense had been Damon force-feeding her vampire blood, something the younger Salvatore had been stupid enough to repeat, and if he was given to understand correctly, the two had yet to be forgiven—it seemed even Elena’s compassion had its limits. 

Elijah bit his tongue, playing the part of the dutiful brother as the three men argued and bargained her fate, waiting for his moment. Klaus is surprised to see their siblings, but he is terrified to see their mother. 

They all are, to some degree. Though Mikael had been the dominant parent, Esther was just as much to be feared, if not more so. Elijah had learned the art of being careful with his words from his parents, and Esther’s words, by no means a lie, left far too much to interpretation. 

Her desire to throw a celebration so soon after their reunion and her personal invitation to Elena, whose blood was every power-hungry witches’ dream, was alarm raising. 

Coupled with her subsequent isolation and private meetings with Finn, his paranoia only grew. Elijah discreetly tried to ascertain his mother’s goals, but Esther was no stranger to keeping secrets. Though Elijah loathed to admit it, he needed help; Elena’s in particular. 

The young woman in question had been grateful for his intervention when Rebekah had attacked her, but that hadn’t stopped her from slapping him once they were alone. Unlike the vampires she surrounded herself with, Elena never forgot who or what he was, which is why the slap had been so shocking but not unwarranted. Elijah had been forgiven, but she hadn’t forgotten. 

Nevertheless, she remained the brave, compassionate, and intelligent young woman he had met all those months ago, proving that her resemblance to her predecessors was only skin deep, which is why he had sought her out now. 

Privately allowing himself to momentarily bask in the beauty that her usual jeans and sneakers did not do justice, Elijah asked for her help.

“Can I trust you to tell me what she says?”

“No.”

It floored him; Elijah knew that Elena understood his concerns. She shared them. Elena hadn’t forgotten his mother’s attempt to kill her.

“May I remind you that because you failed to uphold your end of the bargain, if Klaus has his way, I will spend the rest of my life as his blood bag and broodmare. 

Your brother, one of three minds you, threatens the only one I have to keep me compliant. So no, you can’t trust me. I will not forsake my family for the sake of yours.”

She doesn’t raise her voice. Nor is there any anger or sadness, and it’s then that Elijah sees it. Her usually expressive eyes were dead. No, not dead, but cold. Elijah would think her humanity switch was in limbo if she were a vampire, not entirely on, but not quite off either.

Elena doesn’t wait for his response. She moves to continue on her way when Elijah grabs her arm. Mindful of his strength, he nonetheless spins her around to face him, and a quick inhale informs him of the lack of vervain on her person as his eyes meet hers. 

She smiles sadly as she realizes what he’s about to do. The disappointment and acceptance in her eyes pierce his heart, and before he can utter a word, she steps closer, and without hesitation, her lips meet his, and he forgets. 

* * *

**Author's Note :::**

**So I'm a huge Elejah fan, but my version of Elena needs some time apart to figure her shit out before allowing any romantic complications into her life.**

**Maybe at some point, I'll write a true Elejah story, but for now, she's a lone wolf.**

**Let me know your thoughts in the comments below.**


End file.
